pagesfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Маршак, Самуил Яковлевич
, Российская империя | Дата смерти = 4.07.1964 | Место смерти = , СССР | Род деятельности = русский советский поэт, драматург, переводчик, критик |Язык произведений = русский |Премии = |Награды = | Викитека = нельзя }} Самуи́л Я́ковлевич Марша́к (1887 — 1964), советский поэт, драматург, переводчик, литературный критик. Лауреат Ленинской (1963) и четырёх Сталинских премий (1942, 1946, 1949, 1951). Биография Самуил Маршак родился а в Воронеже, в еврейской семье, отец его, Яков Миронович (1855—1924), работал мастером на мыловаренном заводе. Мать Евгения Борисовна была домохозяйкой. Фамилия «Маршак» является сокращением, (ивр. מהרש"ק) означающим «Наш учитель рав Аарон Шмуэль Кайдановер» и принадлежит потомкам этого известного раввина и талмудиста (1624—1676)http://s-marshak.ru/biography/maharshak/maharshak.htm. Раннее детство и школьные годы Самуил провёл в городке Острогожске под Воронежем. Учился в 1898—1906 годах в Острогожской, 3-й Петербургской и Ялтинской гимназиях. В гимназии учитель словесности привил любовь к классической поэзии, поощрял первые литературные опыты будущего поэта, и считал его вундеркиндом. Одна из поэтических тетрадей Маршака попала в руки В. В. Стасова, известного русского критика и искусствоведа, который принял горячее участие в судьбе юноши. С помощью Стасова Самуил переезжает в Петербург и учится в одной из лучших гимназий. Целые дни проводит он в публичной библиотеке, где работал Стасов. В 1904 года в доме Стасова Маршак познакомился с Максимом Горьким, который отнёсся к нему с большим интересом и пригласил его на свою дачу в Ялте, где Маршак жил в 1904—1906 годах. Печататься начал в 1907 году, опубликовав сборник «Сиониды», посвященный еврейской тематике; одно из стихотворений было написано на смерть Теодора Герцля. Тогда же он перевёл несколько стихотворений Хаима Бялика с идиша и иврита. Когда семья Горького вынуждена была покинуть Крым из-за репрессий царского правительства после революции 1905, Маршак вернулся в Петербург, куда к тому времени перебрался его отец, работавший на заводе за Невской заставой. В 1911 году Самуил Маршак вместе со своим другом, поэтом Яковом Годиным, и группой еврейской молодежи совершил длительное путешествие по Ближнему Востоку: из Одессы они отплыли на корабле, направляясь в страны Восточного Средиземноморья — Турцию, Грецию, Сирию и Палестину. Маршак поехал туда корреспондентом петербургской «Всеобщей газеты» и «Синего журнала». Лирические стихотворения, навеянные этой поездкой, принадлежат к числу наиболее удачных в творчестве молодого Маршака («Мы жили лагерем в палатке…» и другие). В этой поездке Маршак познакомился со своей будвидской, и вскоре по возвращении они поженились. В конце сентября 1912 года молодожены отправились в Англию. Там Маршак учился сначала в политехникуме, затем в Лондонском университете (1912—1914). Во время каникул он много путешествовал пешком по Англии, слушал английские народные песни. Уже тогда начал работать над переводами английских баллад, впоследствии прославившими его. В 1914 году Маршак вернулся на родину, работал в провинции, публиковал свои переводы в журналах «Северные записки» и «Русская мысль». В военные годы занимался помощью детям беженцев. В 1920 году, живя в Краснодар, Маршак организует там комплекс культурных учреждений для детей, в частности создает один из первых в России детских театров и пишет для него пьесы. В 1923 году он выпускает свои первые стихотворные детские книги («Дом, который построил Джек», «Детки в клетке», «Сказка о глупом мышонке»). В 1922 году Маршак переезжает в Петроград, вместе с учёным-фольклористом Ольгой Капицей руководил студией детских писателей в Институте дошкольного образования Наркомпроса, организовал (1923) детский журнал «Воробей» (в 1924—1925 годах — «Новый Робинзон»), где в числе прочих печатались такие мастера литературы, как Борис Житков, Виталий Бианки, Евгений Шварц. На протяжении нескольких лет Маршак также руководил Ленинградской редакцией Детгиза, Ленгосиздата, издательства «Молодая гвардия». Вел «Литературный кружок» (при Ленинградском Дворце Пионеров)В частности, его учеником был поэт Л.С. Друскин, тепло описавший Маршака в воспоминаниях: Спасенная книга. Воспоминания, London, 1984. В 1934 году на Первом съёзде советских писателей С. Я. Маршак был избран членом правления СП СССР. В 1939—1947 годах он был депутатом Московского городского Совета депутатов трудящихся. В 1937 году созданное Маршаком детское издательство в Ленинграде было разгромлено, лучшие его воспитанники репрессированы — А. Введенский, Н. М. Олейников, Н. А. Заболоцкий, Т. Г. Габбе и др. В годы Великой Отечественной войны писатель активно работал в жанре сатиры, публикуя стихи в «Правде» и создавая плакаты в содружестве с Кукрыниксами. Маршак передавал крупные суммы денег для созданных в Литве интернатов и детского сада для еврейских детей-сирот, родители которых погибли во время Холокоста. В конце 1945 и в начале 1946 года, когда началась тайная переправка этих детей через Калининград в Польшу, а оттуда — в Палестину, Маршак прислал для этих целей большую сумму денег. Он занимался сбором средств на это дело у близких ему и проверенных людей. В 1960 году Маршак публикует автобиографическую повесть «В начале жизни», в 1961 году — «Воспитание словом» (сборник статей и заметок о поэтическом мастерстве). Практически во всё время своей литературной деятельности (более 50 лет) Маршак продолжает писать и стихотворные фельетоны, и серьёзную, «взрослую» лирику. В 1962 году у него вышел сборник «Избранная лирика»; ему принадлежит также отдельно избранный цикл «Лирические эпиграммы». Кроме того, Маршак — автор ставших классическими переводов сонетов Вильяма Шекспира, песен и баллад Роберта Бёрнса, стихов Уильяма Блейка, Уильяма Вордсворта, Джона Китса, Редьярда Киплинга, Эдуарда Лира, Алана Милна, Джейн Остин, а также произведений украинских, белорусских, литовских, армянских и других поэтов. Переводил также стихи Мао ЦзэдунаМао Цзэ-дун. Восемнадцать стихотворений. Москва: Издательство Правда, 1957 (Библиотека «Огонёк»). Книги Маршака переведены на многие языки мира. Писатель четыре раза был награждён Сталинской премией (1942, 1946, 1949, 1951), двумя орденами Ленина, другими орденами и медалями. За переводы из Р. Бёрнса Маршак был удостоен звания почётного гражданина Шотландии. Самуил Яковлевич Маршак скончался 4 июля 1964 года в Москве. Похоронен на Новодевичьем кладбище (участок № 2). Произведения left|174x121px|thumb|Почтовая марка СССР, посвящённая С.Маршаку Маршак — замечательный русский словесник, его стихи изящны, образны, очень хорошо читаются и заучиваются. Действие в стихотворениях очень наглядно и динамично, характеры, пейзажи и события прорисованы ярко и выпукло. Маршак — мастер метких эпитетов, прививает читателю прекрасный художественный вкус. Маршак и сегодня — один из главных детских писателей в России, именно его стихи для многих детей становятся самыми первыми в жизни. К своему маленькому читателю Маршак обращается совершенно серьёзно, рассказывает ему о мире взрослых, о лучших человеческих качествах и поступках. Стихи Маршака очень хорошо составлены с фонетической точки зрения, они формируют у ребёнка активное и правильное произношение, любовь к родному русскому языку. Детские сказки * «Двенадцать месяцев» * «Горя бояться — счастья не видать» * «Умные вещи» * «Три поросёнка» Дидактические произведения * «Пожар» * «Почтам» * «Война с Днепром» Критические, сатирические Памфлет «Мистер Твистер» Поэмы * «Рассказ о неизвестном герое» Произведения на военные и политические темы * «Почта военная» * «Быль-небылица» * «Круглый год» * «На страже мира» Переводы * «Происшествие в карточном домике»: «Алиса в стране Чудес» Льюиса Кэрролла, одно из стихотворений которой: The Queen of Hearts, she made some tarts, All on a summer day: The Knave of Hearts, he stole those tarts, And took them quite away! ** В переводе Нины Михайловны Демуровой: Дама Червей напекла кренделей В летний погожий денек… ** В переводе Бориса Владимировича Заходера: Все пришли к Червонной Даме Выпить чаю с пирожками… ** В переводе Владимира Владимировича Набокова: Дама Червей для сердечных гостей В летний день напекла пирожков. ** В стихотворении «Происшествие в карточном домике» Маршака: Дама бубен варила бульон…(вошло в м/ф «Алиса в стране Чудес» (сценарист — Евгений Петрович Загданский) Награды и премии * Сталинская премия второй степени (1942) — за стихотворные тексты к плакатам и карикатурам * Сталинская премия второй степени (1946) — за пьесу-сказку «Двенадцать месяцев» (1943) * Сталинская премия второй степени (1949) — за переводы сонетов В. Шекспира * Сталинская премия первой степени (1951) — за сборник «Стихи для детей» * Ленинская премия (1963) — за книгу «Избранная лирика для детей» * два ордена Ленина * орден Отечественной войны I степени * орден Трудового Красного Знамени Семья В 1915 году семью Маршаков постигло страшное несчастье: в Острогожске, опрокинув на себя самовар с кипящей водой, скончалась от ожогов их дочь Натанель (родилась в 1914 году в Англии) Младший сын Яков (1925—1946) умер от туберкулёза Старший сын Иммануэль (1917—1977), советский физик, лауреат Сталинской премии третьей степени (1947) за разработку способа аэрофотосъёмки Сестра Лия (пс. Елена Ильина) (1901—1964), советская писательница Брат Илья (пс. М. Ильин) (1896—1953), советский писатель Адреса в Петрограде — Ленинграде * 1922—1927 — Потёмкинская улица, 10; * 1927—1938 — доходный дом — проспект Володарского, 21, кв. 11. Память Именем писателя названы улицы: В Первомайске (Николаевская область) * в Воронеже, на родине писателя — улица Маршака (Воронеж). * в Чебоксарах * в Киеве * в Донецке, в Киевском районе * в Краматорске (улицы Краматорска) В честь писателя названа российская хардкор/скримо-группа «Marschak». Примечания Издания * Собрание сочинений, т. 1-8, М., 1968-72. См. также * Маршак, Илья Яковлевич * Елена Ильина Ссылки * [http://koshki-mishki.ru/verses-marshak.html Стихи для детей Самуила Маршака] * * Маршак Самуил стихи в Антологии русской поэзии * История семьи Маршака * Матвей Гейзер. ПРАВО НА БЕССМЕРТНЫЙ МИГ(Заметки о С. Я. Маршаке) * А.Сперанский-Маршак. Мы жили лагерем, в палатке. * Маршак на Стихии * Стихи Маршака * Маршак С. Я. — сайт «Недописанная страница» (о жизни и творчестве) * М.Гейзер. Путешествие длиной в жизнь * Маршак на сайте иронической поэзии Категория:Члены Союза писателей СССР Категория:Детские поэты Категория:Детские писатели Категория:Детские писатели СССР Категория:Лауреаты Сталинской премии Категория:Переводчики поэзии на русский язык Категория:Персоналии по алфавиту Категория:Поэты СССР Категория:Русские поэты Категория:Драматурги СССР Категория:Поэты и писатели Воронежа Категория:Похороненные на Новодевичьем кладбище de:Samuil Jakowlewitsch Marschak en:Samuil Marshak fr:Samouil Marchak he:סמואיל מרשק ja:サムイル・マルシャーク pl:Samuel Marszak ro:Samuil Marşak uk:Маршак Самуїл Якович vi:Samuil Marshak